Variares D:D
Vari Ares D:D is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It can spin left and right much like Gravity Destroyer AD145WD and comes with a multi-directional Light Launcher called Light Launcher LR (L3R) in which the prongs can be removed and stored in a clip on the Launcher's side. It was released on July 16, 2011 in Japan but had an early release at the World Hobby Fair 2011. It is owned by King. Face Bolt: Ares The Face Bolt depicts "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek God of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. Fusion Wheel: Vari Ares *'Weight:' 43.7 grams Variares has a unique design with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. With this, it is most likely a Smash Attacker. The Wheel consists of a silver metal part with a shield-like design, a yellow plastic part which can retract during battle, and a red plastic part. The Wheel can also change mode similar to other 4D Beys. This occurs during battle from the centrifugal force and is changes between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". However, unlike the other 4D Wheels, all pieces of the Fusion Wheel are screwed. It is a good choice for Defense and Attack although it is not the best as it suffers a medium recoil, this makes it slightly bad in Defense. Because of this, it is not recommended to be use in Default Configuration in D:D, because it makes High Recoil that can makes Self - K.O. in tournament Use in Attack Customization Variares can be use in Attack Customization, like Variares BD145RF/R2F Attack: 1 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0. 4D Performance Tip: Delta Drive (D:D) *'Weight:' 5.44 grams Delta Drive is an interchangable 4D Performance Tip unique to Vari Ares. It can change between three different modes which change how it performs: "Flat" for Attack, "Wide Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp" for Stamina. The Tip can simpily be changed by pulling the Tip until it lightly clicks, then scrolling to your preferred Tip and pushing it back in place. It is black in colour.The switch tip style came from black dranzer. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions *Vari Ares D:D Blue Phantom Ver. *Vari Ares D:D Mars Red Ver. Beast It is unknown what's the Beast's name, but, maybe, the Beast inside Vari Ares D:D is The Greek God Of War, Ares Gallery variares.jpg|Variares D:D with Light Launcher L-R whf11s_ph009 (1).jpg|Special Printed Face Bolt available at the World Hobby Fair Summer 2011 VariAresBlueVer.PNG|Variares D:D - Blue Phantom Ver. (Blue) RedMarsVariAres.png|Variares D:D - Mars Red Ver. (Red) VariAresMarsRedVer.PNG VariAres5.PNG|Variares in the anime VariAres6.PNG|Variares' destruction VariAres2.PNG|Roman gladiators defeated by Variares VariAres3.PNG VariAres7.PNG Variares8.PNG|King holding Variares Variares9.PNG VariAresBeast2.PNG|Beast VariaresBeast4.PNG VariaresBeast5.PNG VariaresBeast6.PNG VariaresBeast7.PNG VariaresBeast8.PNG VariaresBeast3.png VariaresBeast9.PNG Variares12.PNG Variares10.PNG Variares11.PNG VariAresManga.PNG|Variares in the manga VariAresBeast.png|Variares' Beast in the manga Unknown.jpg|Variares D:D without its sticker|link=Variares D:D Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for this video thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D Commercial thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D - by AkirasDaddy Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Defense Type